Frankie
by Victoria McFarland
Summary: Just a lot of one-shots about Francesca Adams Foster
1. First Word

**Chapter 1- First Words**

Morning has become Lena's least favourite time of the day. No matter how much she put in the night before her kids and wife were always disorganized when it comes to getting ready for school and work. "Lena, I can't find my black tank top? Did you wash it last night?" Stef asked as she came into the kitchen with her loose pj top still on and holding her diapered 18-month baby girl close to her chest.

"Yes. Put her down so I start feeding her." Stef placed the mocha 18-month old baby in her highchair. "It should be hanging on the hanger with your top." Lena opened the mashed baby food placing it on the table with the spoon and closed the bib around the little girl's neck.

"Frankie." Lena said to gain the baby's attention. Putting the first spoonful into her mouth was the easiest it was what came afterwards.

"Mama! I can't find my backpack!" Lena tried to focus on getting the second one in.

"Come on Frankie open the hanger for the airplane." Lena made the airplane noise with her lips. Frankie just opened her mouth and then closed it when she heard footsteps coming from the stairs. Trying to turn in her chair to see who it was, was a task that she just couldn't complete.

"Mama. I can't find my backpack." Said a 16-year-old Jude, as he jumped the last two steps into the kitchen. "Hey Frankie." He kissed her forehead and the baby clapped. Lena took this opportunity to put the spoon in the baby's mouth.

"Yeah Frankie!" Lena clapped along with the child. Turning her body towards Jude. "Did you look by the door, where it has been since forever?" Jude turned and leapt up the stairs. "And how many times has mom and I told you to stop jumping the stairs!" Lena yelled as she got Frankie to eat a couple more spoonsful of mashed carrots.

Putting the lid back on the food, Lena walked to sink to warm a wash cloth to clean her messiest child. She heard the slamming of feet on their hardware floor, "Jude will you please stop that!" Turning around Lena found her wife standing there in her detective uniform. Consisting usually of a blazer, a collared t-shirt, and either jeans or black pants. Today the blonde with went black pants to match her brown blazer

"Sorry." Stef said as she kissed a messy Frankie. "Here, I'll clean her." Stef held her hand out for the washcloth.

Walking around the table she grabbed Stef's face and kissed her. "Thank you. Just make sure that she doesn't get you dirty. I haven't been able to wash your other tops or pants." Lena walked out of the kitchen and up the stairs to their bedroom to get herself ready for the day.

"Hmm maybe mommy should do more for mama if she will get rewarded like that." Stef said her baby voice as she moved the washcloth to the mocha hands. "Yes, she should." Stef blew a raspberry on the baby's clean fat cheek.

Frankie clapped and smiled her 3 teeth grin. "Hey mom. Frankie!" Marianna squealed as she saw her favourite little sister. "Are you a cutie? If she is all clean can I dress her?"

"If you want to check her as well sure." Stef said as she looked at clock counting the minutes until she and the kids had to leave.

"Ok." Marianna lifted Frankie out of her chair. Frankie automatically reached for Marianna's newly straighten hair. "No Frankie I just spent hours on my hair." Frankie didn't care as she grabbed a piece and started to pull.

"Let's get you into something pretty. How about the purple dress?" Marianna asked as she walked out of the room.

"Where's Frankie?" Lena asked a couple minute later, freshly showered. Her hair is still damp and she smells like lavender.

"Went upstairs with Marianna to be beautified." Stef laughed as she poured a cup of tea for her and Lena. Lena knowing full well that she will get a cup of coffee on the way to work. "Are the dudes ready?"

"Yup Jesus is dressed and just brushing his teeth than he will be down here for a bowl of cereal and Jude is reading in the living room. He's just waiting for everyone else."

"He is our favourite one, right?" Stef crooked her head to the left.

"So far yes." Lena pulled Stef into a hug just wanting this quiet moment to last. Lena's wishful thinking didn't last very long.

"MAMA! MOM! Get up here!" Marianna's voice travelled through the house. Lena looked at Stef with a worried a face. She was thinking the same thing, something terrible happened to Frankie.

"We are coming. Don't do anything!" Stef yelled up the stairs as she told Jude to come upstairs just in case they needed an extra set off hands.

Marianna heard three sets of feet running up the stairs. Stef threw the door open, "What happened?"

Stef was confused she saw Frankie happily bouncing on Marianna's lap in her purple dress. Marianna sat Frankie between her legs, "She spoke her first word." Stef looked at Lena with an open mouth.

"What!? Frankie do it again come on what did you say." Jude said as kneeled on the bed.

Frankie looked from Jude to her moms, back to Marianna. Opening her mouth and then giggling. They all sat in anticipation of the baby to talk. Frankie clapped her little hands together, "Mama!" Her sweet loud baby voice cleared the air. Stef clapped her one over her mouth and the other grabbed Lena's hand.

"Frankie say it again." Lena walked closer to her, while Jude had his phone out recording to send it Callie and Brandon who are both away at school. He knows that they will be having a family FaceTime so those two can hear it live.

"Mama!" She said with the excitement as the first two times. "Mama! Mama!" Frankie continued to clap her hands and smile.

"I taught her how to say that." Frankie stopped talking to find the voice that she knew was her big brothers. The 4 other occupants in the room turned towards the door. Lena and Stef have moved from the doorway to the edge of the bed to be closer to the talking baby.

Stef turned to look at her second oldest son in his maroon t-shirt and board shorts. He walked into the room. Lifting his baby sister on his lap, he tickled her belly. "Frankie, where is mama?" Jesus asked. Frankie looked hard at each person, her squishy little baby face was all serious and all adorable. Finding her mama, she pointed. Stef gasped as Lena plucked the baby form her son's lap.

"Yes, you are smart girl." Lena kissed her cheek.

Frankie clapped her hands-on Lena's face, "Mama!"


	2. First Date

**Chapter 2- Frankie's First Date  
**

If you have an idea for a chapter please leave a review

* * *

Lena loved these nights. She was cooking in the kitchen for her family. Which means her wife Stefanie, their children Brandon, Callie, Mariana, Jesus, Jude, and Frankie. They will also be joined by Brandon's wife Carolyn, Callie's husband Nikolas, Mariana's longtime boyfriend Kevin, Jesus's fiancé Emma, and Jude's boyfriend Connor. Of course, their grandbabies are going to get extra grandma snuggles. Brandon's son Evan and Callie's twin Gabriel and Ella.

Smelling the familiar smell of her wife, Lena smiles. Stef places a kiss on her shoulder. "Hey love." Stef mumbles into the skin.

"Hey babe. Tough day?" Lena can feel the tension in the blonde's body. Turning the stove down to low she turns around and walks the two towards their breakfast table. Placing Stef on the stool Lena grabs a stool of her own. The blonde nodded her head as she hasn't move from her position. "What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing just hug me and remind that there is still good in this world." Stef lifted her head to look the women that she has loved since she shook her hand looking for a school for her, then 5-year-old son.

Lena placed a light kiss on Stef's lips. "We have an amazing life with 6 crazy but wonderful kids. With 5 amazing humans that love our kids and are making them happy. We also have 3 grandbabies that love you and make you still think that you are 30."

Stef laughed, "You are my wife you aren't supposed to be making age jokes. Just remember that you are older too." Stef find that one piece of grey hair that Lena hides in her high buns and with her crazy curls. The mocha skin women faked gasps as she takes the piece back and redoes her hair.

"Alright fun is over. Have a hot shower and then come help me with dinner?" Lena lightly patted Stef behind as she left the kitchen.

"MAMA!" The voice of her baby rang through the house a couple minutes later. Lena loved but sometimes she forgets that teenagers are loud and moody. Frankie came running into the kitchen jumping the stairs that led down to the kitchen.

"Frankie, you know how we feel about that?" Lena felt that 15-year-old mocha skin female roll her eyes. Turning around after finishing the noodle salad. "Yes, what is it that you would like to speak to me about?"

Frankie had Lena's crazy curly hair, which she insisted that she spend an hour trying to style it. The only problem is that she loves sleep more than anything. So, trying to fit an hours' worth of hair style in a block of 20 minutes was a task all in its self. Her hair was braided today, Lena thought that must have happened at school as she left the house this morning with her hair in a ponytail. The young girl's amber eyes stared at her mother waiting for her mom's full attention.

"Where is mom at?" Frankie said as she opened the fridge door to grab a snack.

"We are going to be eating in an hour. She is in the shower? Why do you ask?" Lena shooed her from the fridge.

"I just want to ask you both something. That way we are all on the same page." Frankie put a little sass on her words. Teenage Frankie reminded Lena of a little tamer teenage Marianna. Frankie was smart for her age but sometimes she just doesn't apply herself to her fullest ability and gets into trouble for trying to outsmart the teachers.

"She should be down in a couple of minutes." Lena placed the Caesar salad beside the noodle salad.

"Who are you talking about?" Stef said as she came back into the kitchen. She kissed the teenagers head as she went to the fridge to grab a snack.

"Babe we are eating in an hour please." Lena pointed the salad tongs at Stef. Putting her hands up in surrender Stef grab a water. "Alright Bean we are all here what would you like to ask us." Lena sat down so that they were all at the same level.

"You know Allison that popular girl in my class, well she was taking in math class about her date with David the soccer player. Monica, Jenny, Chels, and I were talking about what we would do if we were on a date. Than we got talking about how we should go out on like a group date tonight but I reminded them that I have this dinner thing tonight so I couldn't. So, we thought we would it tomorrow you know since I'm not doing anything tomorrow and Chels said that she doesn't have cello practice until later that night." Stef looked at Lena, waiting for their daughter to get to the point of this story.

"So, we made plans. After school, we were going to hang out at Jenny's since her parents don't get home until 5 anyways. We would obvs do some homework but than we would go out to eat or the movies. Than in science class, we were doing a group activity when Mackenzie Queen, the cute one that plays baseball and is like the second most popular boy in school, asked me if I would like to go out with him tomorrow. I totally didn't want to ditch my plans with my friends for a boy, because obvs they are my number one so I told him that I was free tonight. In my defense, his cuteness catches me off guard and I forgot. And now it would be rude to cancel so soon to when he is supposed to knock at the door to take me the ice cream store just a couple blocks from here. So, would it be ok if I miss this one dinner thing?" Frankie finished out of breath and her hands fumbling under the table waiting for an answer.

"Um I don't think that I got the whole thing, but what I'm getting is that you want to skip this important dinner to go on a date?" Stef asked as she looked for the approval of Lena and Frankie that she had the correct information.

"Yes. This isn't an important they come here like twice a month. Plus, it's not like I don't see them often. Brandon has his music lesson at the school. Callie is amazingly just a couple blocks over. Marianna and I Skype on the nights of the Bachelor. Jesus and I text each other when the ball game comes on, and Jude still comes here when he needs his laundry do or has ran out of food at his apartment. None of them have left the state or the country." Frankie rolled her eyes.

"There is also the issue with the dating age rule. I'm pretty sure it is the 10th grade that you can start not the 9th grade." Stef looked over at Lena to confirm again.

"Also, you have to tell us their parent's names and their phone numbers. As we don't see either of these you can't go. You will have sit with your family and enjoy the time spent together." Lena said getting off of her stool, pretty much telling her daughter that that was it and they aren't discussing it anymore.

"God that is so unfair! Jude told me that he started dating in the 8th grade. I'm telling you right now as a curtesy that I will be going on that date. You can't stop me." Frankie slammed the stool into the island. Storming up the stairs and into her room slamming the door as well.

Stef stayed seated, turning her body towards Lena she asked, "Should we get the bars now or later?" Lena took out the homemade mac and cheese from the oven. Placing the hot dishes on the stove top she leaned her body on the counter beside the stove. Covering her face with her hands, Stef could see her shoulders slump. Stef quickly pulled her wife into a hug. She knows that Lena doesn't like when people yell, it upsets her.

"Oh baby. Shh. It's ok. Everything is ok." Stef rubbed a hand in circles on Lena's back. Using the other to clear some of the hair that has fallen onto her forehead. "What's going on in that pretty head of yours?"

Lena calmed herself enough to talk, "Are you sure that we are doing the right thing? What if she was right about us being too strict on the dating, we did let Jude date when he was 14, along with Brandon and Jesus and Marianna. What if she resents us for the rest of our lives because she feels like she was punished or different?"

"No, we did it because we want our baby to stay a baby for just a little longer. Dating means that she is a teenager and although her attitude and eyes rolls say it I don't feel like she is." Stef placed a soft on her wife's forehead.

"Stef, she was so thrilled to have the boy that she has been secretly crushing on ask her on a date. What if we tell her that all she had to do was to text us when they arrive at their location and when they leave, oh and that she has to stay for at least dinner with her siblings and niece and nephews." All Stef could do was nod in agreement. She hated thinking that her baby, had grown up so fast.

"Grandma! We are here!" Lena couldn't help but laugh as she heard her grandson's voice ring through the house.

"They are here. Let's go and give our grandson our famous g-ma's sandwiches." Lena took Stef's hand and the two walked to their front door. "Hello my loves." Lena pulled her oldest grandbaby, Evan into her arms. Placing a kiss on his dirty blonde hair and around his 3-year-old chubby face. Stef pulled in the women with the long golden locks and the grown man with brown hair that curls just at the tips. Lena placed the 3-year-old on her hip as she pulls the other into a big hug. "How was your drive?"

"Yeah it was good not bad, traffic was good."

"Brandon!" Frankie came tumbling down the stairs. Throwing herself in her older brother's arms.

"Hey Bean!" Brandon ruffled her hair which has been released from the braid but now has been washed and just damp.

Before anyone could say anything, the door opened again to show Callie and her husband Nikolas and their kids Gabriel and Ella. With Marianna and Kevin behind talking to the kids. Conner and Jesus were talking about the ball game that happened last night. While Jude and Emma were behind them talking about the wedding. "Well come on in. Let's get all settled into the backyard."

The backyard was filled with laughter and talking. This is what Stef has missed the noise of everyone trying to talk and tell their story. Looking over the table to see Mariana, Callie, and Frankie talking up a storm, well mostly Frankie and Marianna as Callie just sat and listened to her younger sisters.

"Mariana can you help me get ready for tonight. I want to look pretty but not too out there or too conservative and I want my hair to be done perfectly. Moms said that I only need to stay for the dinner part than Mackenzie will pick me up by 8pm. Please?" Frankie took her big sisters hand in hers, pleading with puppy cooper eyes. "Oh, and obvs you too Cal, I want you to make sure that I'm going to be moms approved." Frankie smiled at her oldest sister.

"Yes of course we will help you. This is a big deal and the hardest part is out of the way, getting moms to let you even going on a date." Callie said, as she picked out the peppers from noodle salad from Ella's plate and put them on Gabriel's plate. After that the three girls ran upstairs to get their baby sister ready for the biggest night of her life.

"Mar stop it, it's fine." Callie moved Mariana's hand away from the brown curly hair. "You look beautiful Bean." Callie kissed her on the forehead and moved her towards the full-length mirror in the girl's bedroom.

"Wow." Frankie started at her complexation. She was speechless. Mariana and Callie did an amazing job with her hair and wardrobe. Her hair was styled so that it was pinned in the back and her curls laid naturally and beautiful on her back. Callie helped pick her outfit, it was a navy knee length dress with little white birds spread out across it. It was matched with a grey hip length cardigan. Mariana was able to find plain black flats and glittered studded earnings. Frankie loved how she looked.

Taking on last look at herself in the mirror, the three girls stopped when they heard the door knock and the doorbell ring. "Please answer that before moms do. You know how much mom hates when people knock than ring." She pleaded with sisters. Her older sisters nodded and raced down the stairs. Wanting to waiting another couple of minutes to calm her nerves and brush her teeth. Frankie took one last breath before walking into the hallway.

"What time will you be back? Where are your parents? Do they know that you are taking my daughter out tonight?" Stef paced in front of the young boy. His jet-black hair was combed thoroughly through with his bangs swept gently to the left side of his face. He wore a nice collared button up blue shirt, khakis pants, and what Stef assumed were his regular shoes.

"We will back within an hour or so. If anything, change I promise that I will have Frankie call you. My mom is in the car, she is going to drive us to eat something light to eat and then to the dock so that we can watch the night boaters go by. I guess that also answers your last question as well." Mackenzie said as he tried to look Stef in the eye. He swallowed thinking that he answered wrongly when she didn't say anything. "My mom is in car outside if you want to double check with the plans." Stef raised an eyebrow.

"Are you telling me that I can't trust you? The boy that I'm trusting my daughter's life with, is telling me that I need to make sure that he isn't lying?" Mackenzie took a step back, his back hitting the door.

"Um no Mrs. Adams Fosters, I'm just, um" Before he could finish Frankie came running down the stairs.

"Mom stop integrating him." Frankie ran to the boy's side. "Well I guess we are off see you." As she turned to open the door, Stef put her hand on her shoulder.

"Go say bye to her siblings and thank them for coming over." Stef moved her away from the door and towards the kitchen, which lead to the backyard. "You can go wait outside." She opened the door for Mackenzie who just stood there not knowing what to do. He waited for Frankie at the car, leaning against it with his hand on the door that he would open for her.

Frankie walked into the backyard and quickly as she possible could said goodbye and goodnight to her siblings, siblings in laws, and niece and nephews. The whole family told her that she looked very pretty and wished her a good time. Finally getting out of there with some parting words from Stef saying, if anything happens text me and I will arrive with backup. Frankie looked in horror at her mother. Thankfully Lena calmed her down saying that Stef won't do anything of sorts, but to be smart tonight. With a kiss from her mama she was off on her fist ever date.

The dock was lit up with twinkle lights and smelled sweet from the food trucks. Frankie and Mackenzie were side by side as they leaned against the wooden railing. They watched as speeder boats flew on top of the water, and in circles. Frankie has only seen this twice in her lifetime. The first time was with her family when she was young and the second time was with her grandfather, Stuart. Looking over at Mackenzie she caught him staring at her.

"What did you think?" He asked as the last boat sped by.

"It was great." She wrapped her arms around herself, silently thanking Mariana for talking her into the cardigan. Frankie watched the water and boats sail by. "This was a great idea." She smiled up at him, he smiled back grabbing one of her hands.

"What do think about getting closer?"

"We are already pretty close." Frankie leaned on the railway that was keeping them from the sandy beach on the water.

"Well, um one of my uncles own one of the boats. So, you want to go for ride." Mackenzie was nervous as he ran a hand through his hair, sweeping his to the side.

"I've never been on a boat before."

"It's ok. We don't have to. Its nice up here." Mac grabbed her hand to let Frankie know that she doesn't have to do anything that she doesn't want to.

"You know what, it would be awesome to go on a boat with you." The two walked down to the boats hand in hand. His mother just a couple behind not wanting to be too close but also wanting to keep an eye on them.

The two climbed onto one of the boat that was decorated with lights and had glove in the dark painting on it. Frankie thought it was the coolest thing ever. "Watch your step." Mac grabbed her waist as they walked on together.

"Thanks." Frankie blushed tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

The two sat at the bow of the ship as it sat on the ocean watching the other boats rush by.

Frankie arrived home with a minute to spare. Giving a final thanks to Mackenzie's mom and having him walk to her to the front door. "Thank you for an amazing night." She leans in and gives him a soft kiss on the cheek.

"Your welcome."

"Good night Mac."

"Good night Frankie." He stops right before she opens the door fully. "Hey Frankie do you want to go to this new restaurant next week?" He asks in the dark.

"Yes, I would like that." Frankie walks into the house on a high. The guy that she is pretty sure that she loves just asked her out for a second date.

Throwing her cardigan and shoes off she walked into the kitchen to grab a drink before heading to bed. Once she had herself settled down Frankie couldn't stop smiling it was everything that she dreamt a first date would be.

"How was your night?" Stef walked into the kitchen placing two glasses in the sink. Frankie was startled and cough on her water.

"Mom. Heya. I didn't know that you were down here." Frankie said after getting her breathing back to normal.

"Yeah well I had to make sure that baby girl got home alright." Stef grabbed a stool and sat. "So how was your date?"

Frankie tried to hide her smile but she couldn't. "It was amazing and everything that I dreamt of. He was so nice and we went on his uncle's boat to watch the others speed by up close. Mom it was amazing. He asked me out again for next week and I said yes. I know I shouldn't have said anything but now if anything comes up I can tell him at school."

Stef placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. "I'm glad you had fun. Please go have a shower and get some type of sleep before we go out tomorrow."

"Alright good night mom." Frankie watched as her mother left and the footfalls of the her up the stairs. Putting her glass in the sink, Frankie started to dance around in the kitchen trying to make as little noise as possible but all she wanted to do was yell that Mackenzie Queen kissed her and asked her another date. Walking quickly up the stairs to her room she fell back on her bed wanting to replay this day over and over. She couldn't wait until the next date.


	3. First Steps

**Chapter 3- First Steps**

Note: Feel free to leave any ideas about Frankie and the family

* * *

Waking up to a screaming 9-month-old has yet to grow on Stef. Rolling over to find Lena in a dead sleep. Stef knows that sometime during the night Lena woke up to calm their baby girl Frankie back to sleep. Getting up to the crib that was tucked under the window. It was a white wooden crib with a pink blanket, mattress, and bedding.

The first time they went shopping Stef had said no to all but in the end the pregnant women had won. Now when she wakes up Stef can't help but love it. It is everything that her daughter is, adorable. Lifting the baby out of her crib she quickly quiets down once Stef starts talking.

"Alright let's see what we are working with." Stef placed the baby on the changing station. Stef checked her diaper to make sure that everything was good to go for the hectic morning, that the family seems to always have.

Walking with the curly mocha baby down the steps Stef continued to talk, "Once we get the big kids all fed you and me are going to have some mama and Frankie time. Maybe this time I will get you to talk. Can you say mom?" The baby girl just looked at Stef and gurgled. "Well it's a working process."

Soon the quiet of the morning would be filled with noise. Since it was the summer time all the kids woke up different times wanting to eat and then go off on their day. Hearing the chorus of "I want the bathroom", "Hurry up", and Stef's favourite "Shut up Mama is trying to sleep". She sometimes thinks that she should go up there to calm them down, but then again, they are almost adults and should be able to sort out.

"Frankie why are your siblings so difficult in the morning?" Stef asked as she blew a raspberry on the baby's cheek. After settling her in the highchair, Stef starts working on her breakfast, and the kids. Since the birth Lena usually wakes up later and eats an hour or two after everyone else. Chopping up some fruit Stef goes to the fridge to grab the mashed food that Frankie loves the first bit and then rubs the rest of it on the tray or on her face.

"Alright missy we are going to be a little cleaner today." Grabbing her chopped fruit, she throws a couple in her mouth and sets to work on getting the baby to eat. Frankie clapped her hands together as Stef bought the spoon closer to her mouth. The baby happily swallowed the mashed peas. "Good girl. Yes, you are mama's favourite." Frankie opened her mouth for the next spoonful.

"I thought that you guys said that you didn't have favourites." Callie walked into the kitchen already dressed for the day.

"What you don't know is that all parents have favourites but never tell." Stef winked as her oldest daughter kissed her youngest daughters head. "So, what are you doing up early? I thought that you and Aaron had a late night. I didn't hear you come in until 12am. What were you up to?"

Callie stumbled a bit as she grabbed the beard. "Um you know stuff." Callie just shrugged as Stef turned to look at her.

The mother of 6 just raised her eyebrow. "As long as you were safe." Callie just hummed in acknowledgement so Stef took that as a yes. "What are your plans today?"

"I have nothing up until after supper. Since Aaron is working pretty much all day today I'm going to be hanging out with Daphne. I have already asked Brandon for car and he says its fine." Just as she finished talking the oldest of the children walks down still in his pjs with bed hair.

"Good morning B." Stef laughed. The boy was barley wake, as he walked around the kitchen until her found the fridge. Placing the milk carton on the table he laid his head beside it.

"Why are up if your still tired?" Callie asked taking a bite into her toast.

"I'm up because a crying baby wouldn't let me sleep in." Callie laughed as Frankie just sat in her highchair pushing the mashed food around.

"How come you woke your big brother up? Did you want to see him? Is that why?" Stef asked the little girl in her baby voice. Frankie looked from Stef to Brandon and laughed smashing the food in the tray. "Alright I think it's time for clean up." Grabbing a warm wash cloth Stef started at her hands and moved up to her face. They learned in the early days of feeding Frankie food that she loves spread it everywhere. This means her hair, face, clothes, and somehow her back always ends up with a spot covered in food. She has ruined so many outfits that they just decided that Frankie should only eat with a bib on.

"Mom. Can you make pancakes for breakfast please?" Jude ask jumping the last steps leading into the kitchen.

"Not until I get Frankie ready for the day. Don't do that when mama is around Jude, you know that she doesn't like that."

"How come you get to then?" Jude pulls out the box with the quick mix and the frying pan.

"Because I can and my word is final." Stef heard the kids talk as she unstrapped Frankie from the highchair. "Jude please don't turn the stove on until I get back. I promise I will make pancakes just give me a couple to get Bean ready and to wake up the rest of your siblings." Walking up the platform stairs Stef heard Callie saying good luck with Mariana.

"Aww Bean look how cute you are!" Mariana squealed as she came downstairs for those promised pancakes. Stef loved that her children took to Frankie so well and always wanting to help.

"Mari can please tell your brother that breakfast is ready and that if he doesn't get his but down here than all the food will be gone." Stef put the last on the pancakes on the plate, just as Jude was reaching in to grab his first three. "Jude can you at least wait?"

"Nope." He says with the first bite already in his mouth.

"Make sure to leave a couple for Jesus for when he comes down." Stef looked at the time, 9:30am. She knows if Lena sleeps in any longer it will be harder for her to fall asleep tonight. She will also be hungry. "Hey Cal I'm going up to wake mama up can you put Bean in the playpen." The playpen was in the living room with foam floor down just to make sure that she doesn't hurt herself when she tries to stand and falls.

"Yeah sure mom." Callie got up and took Frankie to her playpen in the living room. "Let's go Franks you want to play with your blocks." The baby clapped her hands-on Callie's face. Callie laughed and blew on her cheek.

Upstairs Stef walked to Lena's side of the bed, bending down she just admires Lena. After the birth of Frankie Lena had these days where she didn't think that she was ever going to get her slim body back or that the stretch marks will never go away. It was those day that were hardest for the whole family. But as a family unit they were able to get passed them and now Lena is ok that she has stretch marks and she went on a walk every morning during her mat leave to drop some of the pounds, Stef even joined her when she started running with Frankie in the stroller. These morning those Stef couldn't help admire that no matter what Lena looks like when the sun hits her head of curly hair and her exposed skin it glows and makes her look like a goddess.

"Good morning my love." Stef whispered running her finger tips lightly on down Lena's face from her forehead down to her collar bones. Placing a light kiss on her forehead Lena's nose crinkled in the cute way that Frankie's does in her sleep. "Lena it's 9:30am, it's time to get up." Stef whispered to her wife again.

Lena turned her head into Stef's hand. "Stef let me sleep." Lena swatted her hand away and turning away.

"Sweets come on you have to get up I made pancakes. I can make your favourite tea, if that's what you want." Stef rubbed Lena's back.

"Fine." Lena turned back and kissed Stef. After Lena was ready for the day both her and Stef walked downstairs to their crazy kids. The only problem was that the kids that Stef left at the table have left. Instead there was a noise in the living room, sounded like cheering. Stef raised her eyebrow and Lena nodded.

"Come Bean, one foot two foot." Frankie was standing with her hands on the table and her knees bent while the kids were walking around her slowly.

"Just like me Frankie." Stef and Lena just stayed in the doorway watched. Lena squeezed Stef's hand. Stef dropped Lena's hand when she saw Frankie take her first step towards a kneeling Callie.

The whole family held their breath as the baby walked to the Callie's outstretched arms. Falling into her oldest sister's lap the whole family clapped as the little girl just sat in amazement of herself. "Oh, my baby girl! I'm so proud of you!"

Lena lifted her baby girl into her arms and twirling her around. Filling her face with kisses, not leaving any skin unmarked Lena placed her on her hip. The kids all told Frankie how great she was and how they are of her. Frankie was getting bored of being held and wanting to try out walking again. Kicking her stubby legs, the baby was placed on floor where her siblings and moms watched her walk from person to person until she grew tired and fell asleep in the middle of the circle that was created around her.

"Just wait moms in a few months we will teach her to run." Jude said once Frankie was in a more comfortable position. The rest of the family laughed as Stef commented that she could still outrun them any day. Lena couldn't help but smile. Even though she went through a rough time her family was always there to help her through it and for these moments both good and bad she wouldn't change it for the world.


	4. Graduation

Monte Porter stood up on stage talking to those in attendance. "Good Afternoon Ladies, Gentlemen and of course, most importantly, the girls and boys who are graduating from kindergarten today - this is indeed a very special day!"

"I am very aware that today is about the children and as such, my speech is largely aimed at the special young people sitting on stage today. Don't they look fantastic? I think they deserves a round of applause before we even begin!" The crowd begun clapping and some of the siblings were yelling.

"Today is all about you girls and boys. I know it is difficult to sit still for a long time - so I promise that I'll try and keep my speech as short as possible.

Stacia Tauscher said, 'We worry about what a child will become tomorrow, yet we forget that they are someone today.'

As parents and teachers, we do put a lot of time and energy into preparing our children for their futures. And rightly so. We do indeed need to equip our children with life-long skills to prepare them for adulthood. It is our collective responsibility as we guide and mold the leaders of tomorrow - for it is on them that the future will have to depend.

Today, as we pay tribute to the young ladies and gentlemen of tomorrow, we know that they have started their remarkable journey towards achieving this goal. This year has seen them grow and develop exponentially. They have learned so much. They have remained eager and enthusiastic and they have grown in so many ways. Our thanks and appreciation to all the teachers and the parents for the fantastic role that you have all played to facilitate this process." Stef held the video camera trying to focus in on Frankie, but as any parent knows these kids don't want to sit for long. Although she has caught a couple of frame with Frankie waving at them and wiggling.

"Now, girls and boys...I need to tell you how very proud we are of you today.

You are all incredibly special people today, right now, as you sit here in front of us. You have all worked very hard to learn more every day, you have played hard, you have made new friends and you have all tried to be a good friend too. Well done and congratulations to each and every one of you - you can feel very proud of all you have done this year.

Our young children will move into a new year - a year with new challenges to deal with. As they move into their respective tomorrows so bright with goals already achieved and more dreams still to aspire to, we say to them...

Enjoy being four today with all your heart and soul... and worry less about preparing to be five.

Hold onto your uncanny gift of finding everything in nothing, of not only seeing seven wonders in the world - but several thousand.

'Work hard and play straight' and may you stay...in your spirit and soul... Forever young!" With those final words, the graduates where told get in the lineup, that they have been practicing for weeks. Frankie came home to show Lena and Stef how well she can lineup and who is in front of her and who is behind her.

The children lined up from A to Z via last name. Some of them pushed each other while others stayed very still. Frankie was one of the ones that stayed still and didn't move. The older kids watched waiting for their little sister to get up on stage and receive her paper that tells her that she is graduating into grade 1. "Allan Adams" The little boy with a cow lick walked across the stage stopping to wave to his parents before Monte waved him over. He shook Lena's hand first, as the Vice Principle she is the first person that the kids meet, she handed him the graduation paper and then moved on to Monte to shake her hand and the three poised for a photo.

Monte went back to the podium, "Francesca Adams Foster." Callie got up and ready to take Frankie's photo. The rest of the stood up and clapped. Jesus even whistled and Jude whopped. Stef took went into the aisle to get the best possible angle of Frankie walking across the stage to shake her mama's hand. Lena bent down to give her girl a kiss and wipe away the tear that trickled down her cheek, before Frankie went to shake Monte's hand.

The family sat back down and watched as the rest of Frankie's classmates walked across the stage. At the ceremony Monte went back to the podium. "We ask at this time you stand as our graduated proceed down the aisle to the back. On behalf of the Anchor Beach staff we would like to thank you for coming out to celebrate our kindergarten graduates. The kid's artwork is hung around the gym and some it is in their classrooms. Please have a look around and enjoy the drinks and snacks."

The music started to play and the kids walked down the aisle. Some stopped to talk to their parents' others walked straight to the food. The parents started to fill out of the chairs and walked towards back to meet up with their child. The Adams Foster clan walked to the food and drink to find the two people that they loved.

Seeing the crazy curls on top of both their head, Stef told her family members to follow her. The clan of 6 walked towards Lena and Frankie. "Bean, we are so proud of you." Stef scooped the little girl in her flower print dress and her hand braided. It took Mariana and Frankie 2 hours to figure out what they wanted to do for this special day and Stef thought that Frankie was the cutest of all the kids. She might be a little basis.

"Thanks mommy." Frankie placed a sloppy kiss on Stef's cheek.

"Eww Bean." Stef placed her back on her feet.

"Where is your art work Franks?" Jude asked.

"I'll show you!" Frankie started to run through the crowd with Jude in tow. Jude said sorry to those parents just standing around that Frankie would run into. She stopped and pointed at a painting. It was a full body outline of Frankie with her name written above the head. Inside the outline was different colours of paint everywhere.

"Wow Frankie that is really good." Jude had no idea what he was really looking at but proud that his sister only went out of the lines a little bit. "We should get a photo of you with it." Jude pulls out his phone to take the photo. Frankie smiled her two missing teeth smile. He bent down and showed Frankie the photo.

"I like it." She looked around and saw a lot of people that weren't her family. "Let's go back to mommies." Frankie took Jude hands as the two walked to find their parents.

"Moms! I want to show you my painting." Frankie ran into the legs of Lena. The older version of herself huffed at the weight throwing her almost off balance. Reaching her arm out she caught on to Stef.

"Frankie slow down. We were just talking to your teacher, Mrs. Sinclair." Frankie waved at her favourite teacher. Not that she has had many to compare her with. "So, I'll text you the address of the staff party. Don't forget to bring an adult beverage in a bottle. If you want to bring food just ask me and I'll send you the list of food that is already being brought." With a yes please Mrs. Sinclair left to go talk to the other graduates.

"What type of party?" Frankie than saw that the rest of siblings went there. "Hey what happened to them?" Pointing to where her siblings use to be.

"A party that is past your bed time and adults only. Your siblings are in your classroom looking around and Brandon is telling them everything that has changed since he was there. I also think that they are secretly playing with the toys." Stef said the last part in a soft voice.

"Let's go then." Frankie the grabbed her mother's hand and used her weight to move her mothers in the way of the door and towards her siblings.

"Alright." Her mothers agreed to follow her. The group of four walked towards Frankie's classroom.

"This was my hook, and I would put my shoes here." Frankie told them pointing out the most important things that she used to do. Which meant everything. From where they stood in the hall after recess to the brick that she and her best friend Katie Martin would touch every time they passed it. All Jude, Lena, and Stef could do was nod.

Walking in the class they saw the 4 other children. Brandon was sitting on the rocking chair with a book in his hands reading to a couple of the kids that walked in. Callie was playing with the dolls with the little girls that didn't want to listen to the story. Mariana and Jesus sat and coloured with the some of the littler kids that didn't really know how to colour. Frankie ran in and took a seat right beside Callie and played with the dolls.

Jude not wanting to be left alone with his mom he took a seat and listen to Brandon tell the story. "You think that we could just leave them?" Stef bumped Lena's shoulder as they stood there and just watched their adult children, turn back into kids.

"I think that they will notice." Lena and Stef walked out of the room, with Stef texting Callie that they were just going to be in Lena's office for a couple of minutes. Walking in silence, hand in hand to Lena's vice principle office, Lena opened the door and Stef closed it. The minute that Lena sat down on the couch she broke down crying.

Stef took her wife into her arms and rubbed her back. Letting a few tears of her own fall into the curly hair. Taking a breath Lena was able to talk. "And I thought I was out of tears." Lena chuckled. "Why are our babies graduating? Jesus just got his diploma in construction and we will be right back at it with Jude in a couple weeks and then he will leave us." Stef swept at the tears with the pad of her thumb.

"Because we want these kids to be kids forever. We want them to stay in that cute stage where they are dependent on us and want to hug us in public." Stef talked quietly, running a hand up and down her back. The two sat there until Lena decided that she was good enough to face their kids again.

"Do you think that they are ok?" Lena asked as they got up and she did grab the papers that she forgot.

"Yes, they are all together and you know that the other kids are very protected of Bean." Stef opened the door and waited for Lena to lock it back up. Lena couldn't help but remember when a child in the park told Frankie that was weird because of her different skin colour. Brandon and Jesus didn't see it as a kid just wondering why she didn't look like him, they got very protected and told the kid that there was nothing wrong with her. To say the least the little boy went running to his parents. Brandon and Jesus apologized to the boy and his grandma.

The short walk back to the classroom was filled with the kindergarten kids running around and showing their parents that they did daily. Being the VP Lena had the ability that most parents didn't get and that was check in on her daughter every day throughout the day. So, Lena knows what Frankie does every day.

"You know Lena if your kids just want to come back and help out in the class, I'm pretty sure that our department wouldn't mind." Lena was shocked when Miss. Knight, the other kinder teacher told her that.

"Well Brandon and Callie are now in the mind frame that if they are putting in time they should get paid." Miss. Knight laughed.

"Tell them if they ever want to volunteer we will take them." With that the blonde teacher left.

Stef and Lena talked with some of the parents in Frankie's classroom. Brandon changed from reading to a puppet show and seems to have roped in Mariana, Callie, and Frankie. Jesus and Jude were part of the crowd laughing as Brandon said a joke. Stef couldn't help but wish that she was able to have this type of experience with the twins and with Callie and Jude. She could just imagine what her kids were like when they were this age. It didn't last that long because Frankie called them over to sit down and watch the 'most amazing puppet show that they will ever watch'. All in Frankie's words. The moms sat through 2 shows. All narrative by Mariana. One was about a dog, played by Frankie, and a cat, played by Callie, being best friends with a cow, played by Brandon. The other show was about a dog, played by Frankie, and a pig, played by Brandon, going on this crazy adventure to find where the dogs favourite toy went. Turns out that a woman, played by Callie, had it the whole time because she found out and wanted to return it to the dog.

After those two shows, Stef called it. "Alright Adams Foster we are heading out. Get your things together and say your goodbyes." Frankie said her goodbyes to friends that she would see during the summertime and to Katie who she was seeing tomorrow at Katie's birthday party along with many of the classmates. Once everyone was back at their two vehicles, Stef strapped Frankie into her booster seat and left the door open so that they can involve her in the conversation.

"So, Frankie mom and I decided that you can pick any restaurant where you want to eat. Because it is your special day." Lena said. This was an old tradition that Lena started when Brandon graduated kindy. She thought that it was important with his father coming in and out of the picture and with the adjustment of having two moms that it was important that with this one day he got to choose everything that they did that day. The kids love it because they got to have the spot light on them for the day.

"O's! Then can we get shakes at Shake Shack?" Frankie kicked her legs in excitement.

"Yes. Alright kids let get going." Stef got in the driver seat and Lena in passenger with Jude sitting beside Frankie. For the whole ride Frankie talked about the getting the chicken strips and a chocolate milk shake. Arriving at O's American Kitchen one of the families favourite restaurants. It is the place that they spend most of their big life steps at.

The dinner was great. They talked about Brandon, Callie, and the twins and how they are doing in school. What their plans are for the summer time as well as their love lives. Frankie sat content with half of her food eaten and picking at the other half. "Frankie baby are full?" Lena and Stef knew that if Frankie didn't eat it, Stef would take it to work the next as her lunch.

"Kinda but I want to save room for Shake Shack." Lena could see her head nod off. If ice cream didn't get her energy back up they were going to have a long tomorrow. Lena pulled into her lap and Frankie rested her head on her shoulder.

"Alright Bean, you ready to get ice cream." Frankie nodded her head and the family left one of their favourite restaurant. The SUV arrived at the Shake Shack, Frankie who was just waking up from her 20-minute nap from the restaurant to the Shake Shack. "Frankie baby we are here." Lena slowly shook her leg. "Bean wake up, it's time for ice cream." Lena waited until Frankie was half awake before unbuckling her.

"Mommy. I want colour ice cream." Frankie pointed to the rainbow ice cream which she loves.

"Yes Bean." Stef held onto her hand to keep her from running around the inside of the shop. "Just hold on, we have to wait for the other people in front of us to order." Once the employee got to them Frankie was already reaching for the ice cream in the plastic bowl. "Bean be careful walking towards mama." She watched as Frankie told really small steps towards the booth that was situated in the corner. Once Frankie was seated she started digging in. By the end, the kids where filled with their favourite ice cream, Frankie got it all over face but mostly her chin.

"Callie or Mariana can you take her to the bathroom to get cleaned up, and then we are going to head home." Lena asked her two eldest daughters. All three of them headed to the bathroom. Not 5 minutes the 3 came back only with Frankie in the arms of Callie.

"I think she is down for the day." Mariana said as they took a seat next to their moms.

"Alright let's bring her home." Stef took her from Callie and placed her in the car seat. The two cars drove back to their home in Missions Hills. Stef took Frankie out of the seat and walked into her room. Gently placing in her favourite unicorn pjs and pulling the covers over her body Stef placed a light kiss on her hair line. Lena came up behind Stef and did the same thing. They just stood at the door and watch as their littlest fell into a deep sleep. "We love you Bean. Forever and always." With that Stef and Lena left to join the rest of the kids in the living room.


	5. Someone Call 911

Frankie Adams Fosters hated babysitters. It's not that Laura was a bad babysitter. She was fun in Frankie's eyes but Frankie still disliked babysitters. She would have rather had her siblings. At least there were somethings that she could get away with and she would be able to leave the house to get ice cream.

Her babysitter, Laura has been babysitter since she was 5 and now that she is 10 she feels that she can be left alone for a couple hours while her mothers are out. Laura was a high school student at Anchor Beach. When she usually came over they played a couple games and then she was forced to do her homework. Frankie got bored halfway through, getting done her English homework was easy she just had to write a letter to the mailbox asking a question.

Frankie looked at Laura who was doing her homework something to do with a lot of math, it looked boring. She pushed the rest of her homework sheets into her bag thinking that her moms won't notice. "Laura I'm done my homework can we go and get ice cream?" Frankie asked Laura.

Laura the short pink haired teenage looked up at her child she was babysitting for $15 an hour. "No Frankie. Your moms told me that you can't have anything sweet before supper. It's only a couple of hours before your moms get home and then you will have supper. If you are really hunger, your moms left some cut up fruit in the fridge." Laura pointed blindly to the fridge.

"Can we play?" Frankie stood on her tippy toes to see if Laura was done her homework.

"Not right now. It's homework time. If I can't get a couple more minutes of silence I will be able to finish than we eat a bit and play." Frankie slumped away with a fine.

Walking up the stairs to her room Frankie thought that she could play with a couple of her toys to wait out the time that Laura would take to finish her boring math homework. Her room used to be her older sisters shared room and now the room is her own. Pulling out a box from under her bed, it held her best toys, she dumped it and started to pick the ones that would work the best with what was going on her head.

Laura was downstairs finishing up her homework when she doubled check that Frankie was done hers. The kid had a tendency to get bored halfway through since she wasn't Lena how had these games to keep Frankie from getting too bored. Laura thought that Frankie was the smartest kid that she had ever babysat. She knew words that an 8th grader was just learning reading at a level above her grade, and from her older siblings she knew how to play her mothers like a fiddle.

Pulling out the worksheets Laura saw that they were half completed and her reading homework just had her name on it. Laura placed the sheets down at the dining table and went upstairs looking for the curly head child that she was supposed to be looking after.

"Frankie, you need to come back downstairs to finish up your homework." When she got to the little Adams Foster's room it was spread with toys everywhere. "Frankie, you need to clean this up." Laura looked around for her. "Where are you?" Laura took another step into the room, being careful not to step on the toys. "Frankie. Come on. Now is not the time to hide." Laura could feel her patience leaving her. 'How do her mothers deal with her?' "Frankie if you don't come in and clean your room up your going to be in big trouble not only with me but also with your moms. If you don't come out this second you aren't going to like the end results."

Frankie took the phone off the stand and hide under her mothers' bed. She was taught at school that to contact the police you should call 911. Frankie knew that her mom worked for the police therefore to reach her mom all Frankie had to do was call 911. Dialing the three simple numbers she heard a man's voice, "Nine-one-one. What's your emergency?"

"I need my mom; her name is Stef Adams Foster. Tell her it's her daughter Francesca calling." Frankie said in a hushed voiced as to not alert Laura where she is.

"Where are you Frankie?" The operator asked.

"I'm in my house. 2330 Mission bays. I'm under my moms bed."

"Frankie, I need you to tell what is happening." He said in a calm voice.

"Something terrible."

"Frankie is there someone bad in your house?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Is this bad person holding a weapon?"

"I don't know."

"Frankie, I need to you to stay on the phone with me and stay where you are. Help is on its' way." Frankie stayed under the bed hoping that her mom would come and recuse her.

* * *

Mike was nearing the end of his shift counting down the minutes until her could get home to Isabella and Anna. Maybe there would be enough time to video chat AJ before they head to bed. He was just about to head back to the station when the radio came on.

"We need officers at 2330 Mission bays. There is potential someone with a weapon inside and a child inside." Mike knew that that was Stef and Lena's house and the child he knew was Frankie.

Telling dispatch that he was on his way he quickly turned the lights on and speed of towards the house. When he arrived, he saw that there weren't any cars in the driveway. Waiting for backup Mike looked around trying to find where this person could have come from. He wasn't waiting long before another car came and parked on the street.

"Mike what is going on? I was told that 911 received a call from Frankie." Stef rushed out of the driver side with Lena shaking beside her.

"There is someone a stranger in there. There they may or may not have a weapon. Frankie didn't say if they are holding a weapon. She is hiding under the bed in your room." Mike grabbed the bulletproof vest from the truck and gave it to Stef. Stef took the extra Glock and loaded.

"Alright. Oh shit, did she say anything about Laura our babysitter?" Stef looked back towards her quiet looking house trying to imagine what is happening on the inside.

"No there is nothing a babysitter." Mike said as another police cruiser came up to the house with it's lights on.

"Alright. Mike, you and these two look for Laura. I will get Frankie." Turning to Lena she pulled into a hug. "Lena, I need you to take a stay here in the vehicle. I will get Frankie and bring her straight here." With a kiss on the cheek and a tight grip on her hand Lena let Stef go.

"You guys take the back. The gate should be locked, Mike knows how to unlock it. And I will take the front." Stef strapped the vest on and waited until the guys were out of sight. With one last look back at the SUV were Lena was Stef entered the house.

Before she could close the door, she heard yelling. Rushing towards the noise with her gun up she just about ran into Laura. "Laura. Where is he?"

"Mrs. Adams Fosters what is going on?" That's when they heard the guys enter downstairs into the kitchen area. "Who is he?"

"The man that Frankie called about. The way that's in the house, where is he?" Laura looked confuse.

"Mrs. Adams Fosters there is no one but Frankie and I here. Is there someone here?" Stef looked at Laura and Laura looked at Stef concerned.

"Are you sure that no one has entered the house?"

"Yes."

"Laura go meet Lena out by the SUV. Tell her that nothing is wrong and that she can came in." Stef turned around to find the three men walking around her house. "Mike, Dan, Andy." Stef spoke walking into the kitchen.

"Stef, we searched downstairs there is nothing here. Anything upstairs?" Mike turned the corner with his hand on his radio.

"There is nothing here. I have a feeling that this has to Frankie and Laura. You guys can leave and tell dispatch that nothing is wrong. I will talk to Frankie about calling 911 when there is no real threat. Thanks for the help." Stef watched them walk out the door. Once gone she looked and found on the dining room table Frankie's unfinished homework. All she could do was shake her head. Heading to her and Lena's room Stef said the secret words.

"Frankie. The bean has sprouted." Frankie came running out of the room into Stef's arms.

"Mom something terrible happened and you came to recuse me!" Frankie squealed.

"We have somethings that we need to talk about. You did something very bad and you need to know not to do it again." Stef grabbed her hand and they walked down the stairs to find a very worried Lena.

"Frankie go sit on the couch and wait for mama and me." Frankie knew at that moment that she did something wrong. With her head down, she sat on the couch and knew that she was probably wasn't going to get out of this.

"Laura sorry for everything. Would mind telling me what happened before this." Stef pointed around.

After telling Stef and Lena the events that led up to where they are now, Stef paid her with a little extra as a sorry for almost shooting her.

"You ready to talk to our daughter?" Stef said once she shut the door.

"Today she is your daughter." Lena walked into the living room leaving no room for Stef to say anything. "Francesca Maire Adams Fosters, what you did today you will never ever do unless you are in real trouble. 911 is someone that you call when you are in serious trouble like, being hurt really badly or if something bad has or will happened to you do you understand." Stef took the seat on the table in front of her daughter.

Frankie nodded her head. "Frankie, we need words from you." Stef said.

"Yes, mommy I understand." Frankie looked up at her mother with tears in her brown eyes and a quiver in her lower lip.

"Good. Frankie, I need to understand that 911 is serious it isn't a joke. People call it when they are in serious trouble. Remember when my friend Debbie came into your school to talk about the importance of learning 911." Frankie nodded again to show that she was listening. "Just because you are in trouble doesn't mean that you should call 911. When you do that, there could be someone in serious trouble that needs Mike and the other police officers. Something bad could have happened to them when they were here with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes mom. I understand. I will only call 911 when something really bad is happening to me. I'm sorry that I wasted the time of the police officers. I'm sorry that I mad you and mama scared." She looked at Lena for the first time, finding her sitting in the chair behind Stef. "I'm sorry that I didn't listen to Laura." Frankie held her head down.

Stef moved from the table to the couch. Picking up her not so bad girl, "I'm glad that you are understanding what you did was wrong. But you are still in trouble for calling 911, disobeying Laura, and for not completing your homework. Mama and will punishment but for now I need you to go clean up your room and wash up for dinner." Stef patted her on her bottom.

Stef pulled Lena into her arms. "I thought that craziness would stop when others left." Lena said. Her voice filled with exhaustion from the couple the scare that they had today.

"Nope, to be part of the Adams Foster family we must have one out of the ordinary nights once a month." Stef gentle kiss Lena on the forehead. The two held each until they said the names of the kids and where they were knowing that they were safe for tonight.


End file.
